


You Make Me Feel

by heatandflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cum Play, Filthy, Lots of Cum, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Use of the word Slut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatandflowers/pseuds/heatandflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is horny and Liam is more than willing to help out. One after the other, also the other boys are interested in joining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to take your Prompts! pls feel free to message, comment; find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/heatandflowers)  
> xx

The boys of One Direction have always been a bit different.  
It all started pretty early into their friendship and their constellation as a band. 

You see, at first they just wanted to make music, be successful, be something big.  
They never would've imagined to become the biggest band on the planet. 

To be frank, they loved most of it. They loved producing albums, they loved meeting fans, they loved performing and they loved getting famous, as blunt as that may sound. 

What has always been a bit difficult though, was their interest sexuality wise. All five of them have always been pretty open about their attraction to both genders. Really it's rare to find people that feel the same as you do, so it's pretty unlikely to have five boys coincidentally put into a band feeling the same way.

One Direction has always been a little different though.

The early days in the bungalow were not specifically about making music but more about getting to know each other. It took roundabout three bottles of vodka and a little game of 'never have I ever' to create something awesome and satisfying for all of them.

**

It was after a gig in Dallas that somehow Niall felt especially horny. He's probably one of the most sex-driven members of the band anyway, but something on that day in June in Dallas made his cock throb in his trousers, and the sweat roll down his neck.  
He needed some action. Urgently.

It's been fifteen days since he got off with another person. He counts this as a personal record. Since the days in the bungalow he always had at least one and more often than not two or three persons to get off with at the same time. Still it's been fifteen days since he got off with another person, seventeen days since he had a cock up his arse or down his throat (His last encounter was with Zayn, wanking each other off and spraying their cum all over each other. It was great, don't get him wrong, but he missed the heavy weight of a cock in his mouth or ass and all of his bandmates had great cocks.)

After the gig they all found each other in one of the several hotel rooms they always booked. It was never sure how many they'd use so they booked at least five for each destination in case everybody really needed their own space. (It was unlikely since Louis and Harry couldn't go to sleep without the other but it was still cute to watch them try.)

Niall lied on the huge king sized bed right next to Liam. Zayn, Louis and Harry were all sprawled out on the floor in front of the bed, intensely watching the movie playing on the TV.

He simply couldn't take it anymore, especially since he knew what package Liam hid under his loose sweatpants.

Niall shuffled a bit closer to the older boy and casually let his hand drop onto Liam's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. He had his eyes trained on the TV, but could still sense the questioning look his band mate threw at him after this action.

The blond one waited for about three minutes, until he moved his hand, his slim fingers spread across his thigh, hitching higher and higher until he finally closed his hands around the thick ten-inch cock through his bandmate's trousers.

He could hear Liam hitch a breath and casually started palming his dick, rubbing it through the fabric and feeling it thickening under his grip.  
That was one of Niall's favourite things, riling the others up, feeling how their cocks grew under his hand or in his mouth. He loved getting them wet, loved what effect he could have on them. He loved having that control but he loved even more when the others controlled him.

It didn't take long for Liam to get hard, his long cock obscenely tenting his pants. Niall's hand was still wandering over the fabric. 

His mouth watered instantly, when Liam grabbed his wrist, and finally shoved his hand down his pants, his fingers closing around the soft skin of the hard shaft.  
Niall continued to push and pull on the huge dick, moving Liam's foreskin that his head popped out.  
Niall swiped a thumb over the head, massaging around the slit. Heavy drops of pre-cum started to roll down the cock and his fingers, made it all more slippery.

The other three boys were still oblivious to what was happening in their back. Not that it'd be a problem if they would notice how Niall had his hand down Liam's pants, obviously getting him off. They either would nod appreciatively or maybe join the fun. They all were pretty open with each other and all had the others cocks in one or two holes of them.

The blond mewled, when he felt Liam's hand wandering again, now tickling his sides, getting under his jumper and caressing the skin of his back. Then, without any warning, Liam shoved his fingers down into Niall's pants. Rubbing in his crack and finally pushed agains his tiny pink hole, as good as their sitting position allowed him to. 

“Such a cock slut aren't you?”, he mumbled and Niall whimpered again. “How about I put my thick cock into this tiny hole? You would like that wouldn't you? You want to feel it get stretched and filled with my hot cum.”

Niall nodded heavily and actually cried out when Liam pushed two of his thick fingers into his arse. It burned a lot, it being so dry but he was so turned on that it didn't matter. His thick meat started to swell uncontrollably now tenting his own pants.

“Please”, he whimpered and now all the others had noticed his state as well. 

“Up for any fun?”, Liam casually asked their bandmates but Louis and Harry just shook their heads.

“Think we're heading to bed now, but have fun for us, Li”, Harry winked and just seconds later him and Louis were out of the room.

“Zee?”

“Yeah, maybe later”, Zayn said, giving a wink.

So it was just Liam and Niall for now, but the blond didn't really care, as long as he got to keep those long fingers in his hole.

**

“FUCK LIAM”, Niall yelled, feeling the thick cock ram into his swollen hole, brushing his abused prostate over and over.  
Liam couldn't think anymore. All he wanted to to was to bury his rock hard ten-inch cock into every fuck hole he could get. And right now this was Nialls arse, rim puffed outwards caused by all the abusive intrusions, basically grasping his solid shaft.

A few more thrusts and Liam could feel his wide slit opening and finally spraying out thick white cum, pressing it with every thrust into his bandmember.

Niall cried out feeling the gooey substance flowing into his arse. He wanted more. Wanted to be covered in white, from head to toe. He wanted to bath in his bandmate's cock-juices, wanted to fill every fuck hole he had, to choke on it and drink it until his friends were satisfied. 

“Keep it in you, you slut”, Liam spat, pulled out his dick and shot some more of his cum over Niall's arse crack. He loved dumping his seed all over a desperate slut. 

“Yes, Liam, yes”, Naill panted, beating his own dick faster and faster.

“Cum, slut! Cum all over yourself!”, Liam bellowed. He tapped his dick against Niall's right arse cheek, the last droplets of his cum smearing onto the pale skin.

“Ahh f-fuck!”, the blond yelled and Liam could acutally see how Niall's slit widened obscenely. His thick cock throbbed a few times and then a heavy load of white shot out, covered his pubes, his chest and even hit his own mouth, so hard was his orgasm. 

Liam smirked and made a few steps towards Nialls head. The blond one was nearly out of it, eyes closed, chest heaving with heavy breaths. The older didn't care though, he grabbed his mates head and pushed his still half hard dick into the Irish's mouth, right into his throat. 

“Clean me up”, he grumbled, now closing his own eyes and enjoying the sputtering and choking sounds the other one made. When he deemed his cock cum-free enough he roughly pulled out, slapping Niall with his limp dick a few times in the face, just for good measure, before he turned and left the room. 

Niall didn't have the time to register that he was alone. He still desperately tried to catch his breath. He tasted Liam on his tongue and he loved it. Loved that he knew that some of that delicious white was deep in his arse, swirling between his abused walls, and some down in his stomach. He really was a cumslut.

The blond also didn't hear how the door opened again. Zayn walked in, naked, cock already hard. He had a smirk on his face and a loose grip on his dick while he approached an already cum-splattered Niall. What a sight to behold.

“Well, what do we have here?”, he said, enjoying the look of surprise on the blond's face. Heavy globs of cum were hanging of his lips and eyebrows.

“Hey Zee”, Niall mumbled, voice raspy from the gut-wrenching ten-incher he just had down his throat. 

“Bet you're still gagging for it, aren't ya? I can see it in the way you're ogling this”, the dark-haired boy continued, motioning for his rock hard, long cock. “You were so loud, Ni, turned me on so much. I need to have some piece of that arse for myself, babe.”

Niall didn't have time to think about Zayn's words, before another thick member was shoved into his abused arsehole. 

“Fuck, Niall. I can still feel Lee's cum in here. Ah!”, he moaned. Niall's hole was so slippery thanks to the gooey white Liam left not even five minutes ago. Liam alsways came so much; and now some of the remnants got pressed out of the swollen hole with every thrust Zayn made into it.

“A-ah Z-Zayn”, Niall yelled, back arching. His whole body burned, his swollen and hardened prostate throbbed in his arse and tears sprung into his eyes. Still, he couldn't do anything against the fact that he was getting hard again. Cock swelling rapidly and already leaking more precome, leaving his body even more sticky. “F-fuck”, he cried. He wasn't sure if he liked the force of the other boy's thrust into his abused body, but he couldn't do anything else than take it. 

“Take it you little bitch”, the other moaned, watching how his swollen dick entered and re-entered Niall's arse. He grabbed his legs, hoisted them over his shoulders and felt how he got even deeper, pushing the cum even further into the boy.

Niall had his eyes closed, mewling every now and then when a particular hard thrust slammed against his prostate. He felt how his own cum ran down his body, leaving him glaced like he wanted it from the beginning. 

Suddenly he heared more steps and when he opened his eyes he saw Harry and Louis standing there, both also naked and with their hard cocks in their hands, examining how Zayn fucked Niall into oblivion.

“Still at it guys, right. Thought we might join the fun after all”, Harry smirked, taking the few steps towards Niall's head and started pressing his thick nine-inch cock onto Niall's face, slapping him much like Liam did earlier.

“Sure, fuck, take what you – fuck – like”, Zayn groaned. He felt his cock swell even more inside Niall. He couldn't hold off much longer. Seeing how Harry then pressed his long member into Nialls mouth, not waiting for him to adjust to the intrusion but just plainly started fucking his face, he growled again, picking up speed once more.

“Fuck”, Louis now mumbled as well. He was beating his dick in a rapid pace, watching Niall getting fucked on both ends. He wanted to see the younger boy full of dicks and cum, wanted to paint his pale body in an even lighter shade with his own juices. 

“'m gonna cum”, Zayn panted, felling his dick throb frequently. 

“Cum on his dick”, Louis said, grabbing Niall's thick meat and started jerking him off, using his own cum as lube. 

“Yes, yes, yes”, Zayn chanted and then his eyes rolled back into his head. He quickly pulled out of Niall's very red and swollen hole, stroked his cock two, three times and then started shooting a huge load of delicious white. Seven heavy spurts painted Niall's cock. The blond moaned around Harry's dick when he felt even more semen splatter onto his body. 

The vibrations floating right into Harry's cock, made him shout, also pulling out and then coming himself. He shot all over Niall's face, some spurts making it into the blond's open mouth but most of it flying right over his cheeks, his nose and his eyes. A few landing in his hair. 

“Yes, more”, Niall rasped, voice barely noticeable. With his last power he grabbed Louis still hard cock and started stroking it. He wanted it all. Wanted all his bandmate's cum over and in his body. Wanted them to leave him like this, used and abused. 

“Here it comes”, Louis yelled and only three strokes later his own cock throbbed, his slit opened and another load of cum rained down on the fucked-out boy. Louis slapped Niall's hand away and started smearing his cum with his cock over Niall's body, still spurting white goo over his neck and chest. 

Feeling the last load of his bandmates hit his skin, Niall's cock errupted once more and shot again so high, that he could catch some of his own cum in his mouth.

“Somebody plug that bitch”, he could hear Harry say and then felt a round butt-plug being shoved into his hole. He moaned pathetically and finally felt sated.

The other four boys – Liam came back inside with the plug – stood there, three of them naked and still with their semen on their half-hard cocks, examining their own personal cum-dump.

“I say we leave him like that, someone take a photo for later”, Zayn mumbled, pressing a single digit against the plug. 

“God idea.”, Liam nodded and after someone grabbed a phone and made several shots of Niall's cum-splattered body, they headed to the showers.

After some mutual blow-jobs and the promise to do something like that more regularly to each other, they went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i am now taking prompts. feel free to message me your filthy ideas.
> 
> love, heatandflowers


End file.
